A Slave 4 Love
by XdrippingXbloodX
Summary: Gaara is a sex slave but is treated more like a whore. He has never known love but could Lee fix that? Rated M for a reason


Gaara didn't know anything else. He wasn't allowed to know anything else. He was born and raised to believe there was nothing else out there for him, his master had said so. And so he was. From the moment Gaara was given birth he was fated to be a sex slave. His mother had died giving birth to him being one, and now he was too. He worked for his master like a whore to a pimp with no earnings in the form of cash. Every night he was forced to endure new and different people as they had their way with him. He never saw the money that was paid for him, that cash went straight to his master, the man he really served.

When he was born and his mother died his master had second thoughts about keeping him. However, his master was a bit of a gambler and sort of had a knack for these things and decided to keep Gaara and see if he was any use. If he was then he had a new slave to make money off of, and if he wasen't then he would put the boy out on the streets. The other slaves helped raise Gaara and teach him from a young age his future trade. His first client came to him when he was 15. Gaara was still a virgin but had years of training and tried his best to fulfill his customer's wishes. His client was male and preffered men to women but didn't like the bulk. So Gaara, with his lithe frame, was chosen by the man. Gaara had did his best to please the man, so that his master would have nothing to complain about, as the man had pounded into him. When the sex had been completed the man had been so elated by Gaara he had actually tried to mark Gaara as his own. Since marks could seem aesthetically unappealing his master made sure that clients and slaves knew that slaves were to be unmarked during any time with or without intercourse. The man had laid a scratch on Gaara's forehead. When his master came up the man was severly punished and Gaara was given time to heal. A scar remained from that confrontation and Gaara's master had no choice but to pay for a tatoo to hide his scar. It was a red ai kanji and it fit well with Gaara's blood red locks and dark ringed eyes. His second time went better. This time it had been a female and she had even complimented Gaara on his performance and gave him a $200 tip. Gaara gave his tip to his master because all, and I do mean all, profits went to his master. If any slave was found hiding money than he or she was punished savagely. His master was a greedy man.

As the years went on Gaara was seen as a gem. He knew what did and did not pleasure a sexual partner no matter the gender, and even if he wasen't turned on by his client he knew how to fake an erection and even fake climax. He received large tips that always left his master happy. He never disobeyed his master making him one of his master's favorites. Slaves could be bought from his master for the right price and the better the slave the higher the price. Gaara's price if someone wanted to buy him permanently was $500,000, half a million dollars. Many had tried to buy Gaara for themselves but none never had the money and secretly Gaara was glad they didn't. He didn't like the idea of being owned at all even by his current master and being owned by somebody that he had no clue of only deepened this feeling. At least his master never called him into bed for himself since his master preffered women. Gaara didn't have any friends to count and he didn't even really like himself. His work was all there was in his life. Work and nothing else. He was the perfect slave.

Birthdays were seen as something special since a slaves gift from their master was a wad of cash and a day free to spend it on whatever they wanted. Gaara didn't care since he could never find anything useful to spend his money on or find any place that was worth his time. So every year he went to the bar, drunk all his money just to puke it all away, and returned to his master at midnight. His birthday was in january so there never was much to do anyways with the cold invading. His birthday had come up again this year and once again he was given some money to blow on booze. And this is where our story really begins.

'I wish I could just spend the day in my room.' Gaara complained to himself. Not all slaves were given their own room but Gaara was his master's favorite which meant he got his own bed that never had met random sex. Gaara hadn't cared but took the opportunity anyway. He was walking down a deserted sidewalk towards a bar he knew fairly well. The path was slippery but Gaara had good balance and didn't mind the ice.

As he was rounding a corner he heard a voice yell "LOOK OUT!" and snapped his head up in time to see a figure clash against him causing them both to fall back. Gaara really hoped the fall didn't cause a bruise anywhere. He didn't want to get punished for an accident. Gaara got up to see who had crashed into him. The man had a green sweater on with matching snow pants and black boots. His hair was in the style of a bowl cut and his eyes were obsidion adorned with large eyebrows. Just now the stranger was fighting to get up and stay up through the absence of friction underneath them.

"Aw man, I'm sorry for running into you like that. I guess I have no balance when it comes to walking down an ice covered sidewalk, heh heh..." The man grinned sheepishly. Gaara stood up fairly easy compared to the stranger and stared.

"That is alright" and started to walk away. He was stopped by the man.

"Hold on, let me make it up to you for crashing into you. Let me get you something at the diner." the man persisted. Gaara wasen't all that hungry but he really didn't have anywhere else important to be either.

"Alright" The man grinned a goofy smile.

"Excellent! Let me introduce myself, my name is Rock Lee. How about you?" he asked.

Gaara continued to stare "Subaku no Gaara". The man grinned again.

"Wonderful! Then Gaara let us be on our way."

It took awhile for them to reach the diner even though it was just a few blocks away. It seemed this Lee really couldn't stand on ice let alone walk on it. Gaara had to help him get up a few times after the numerous times he fell. Once they made it pass the doors Lee let out a pleased sigh to be away from the ice. They found a table for two and waited for the waitress.

"Wow Gaara, you have such good balance. Tell me how did you learn it?" Lee laid his head on his hands.

"It comes naturally" was Gaara's curt reply.

"Hmmm, I wish I was that lucky then maybe I wouldn't be falling down all the time I go outside." Lee laughed. Gaara just stared at the table.

"You don't talk much do you?" Lee questioned. Gaara didn't answer. He didn't know how to start small talk or how to keep it going so he figured his best bet right now was to be silent. Lee on the other hand seemed to love talking. He told Gaara whatever was on his mind as it came up not caring if the redhead responded. He told Gaara how he had been walking home when they had bumped into each other. How he lived in a small apartment all alone. How he prefered summer just because there was no ice. How he was trying to practice taijutsu in a dojo during the weekends. How he was glad that he could share a meal with Gaara. Gaara listened and payed attention considering there was nothing else to do. When the waitress came by Lee ordered some chicken noodle soup and two mugs of hot chocolate. Gaara just asked for some soup too. He didn't know what this establishment served. When the food came Lee immediantley started to dig into his meal. Gaara waited awhile so that his soup could cool down a bit. They both ate in silence. When Lee was finished he noticed that Gaara haden't touched his drink.

"Is something wrong with the hot chocolate Gaara?" Lee asked raising an eyebrow. Gaara stared at the drink and shook his head.

"Are you allergic to chocolate then?" Lee asked worried. If Gaara was allergic then he really wished he would have asked before ordering. Again the redhead shook his head, though it was possible he was since he had never had chocolate.

"Then what is the problem?" Gaara turned to Lee.

"I'm not allowed to have chocolate." Gaara's master didn't want his slaves having chocolate since chocolate was addicting and could make his slaves fat.

"Oh, but why?" Lee pried.

"Because chocolate is fattening" Gaara answered. Lee raised his eyebrows and smirked

"One sip isn't going to make you blow up like a balloon. Come on try it" Lee urged. Gaara stared at his drink wondering what to do. It was his birthday and Lee had been kind enough to get it for him. He cautiously raised the mug to his lips and took a sip. Lee stared afraid to miss Gaara's answer.

Gaara put the cup down "It's delicious".

Gaara finished his drink expecting to thank the man and be on his way. Lee had different plans.

"Please wait Gaara! I was wondering if you wouldn't mind spending the day with me if you didn't have anything planned" Lee proposed turning Gaara around. Gaara was curious as to why this man would want to spend so much time with him. Was this Lee really that starved for attention? Gaara stood there considering his answer. He could decline and be on his way to the bar now but in all honesty he only went because he didn't know what else to do. Lee seemed nice enough and had even paid for a meal for running into him. He figured he didn't really have a choice.

Gaara gave a nod "Very well". Lee once again gave a huge goofy smile and Gaara was surprised he could not help but smile a little back. Why was he smiling? He had once heard that if ones emotions were strong then others would feel it too. Was that why he was smiling? Was he happy just because Lee was? Before Gaara could really contemplate his actions Lee had grabbed his arm and was heading outside.

They sat in the back of a taxi cab on their way to their destination. They had been smart enough to hail one down so Lee wouldn't slip and fall everywhere. They were headed to a destination Lee had given the driver. Though the heat was on Gaara couldn't help but shiver at the chills he kept getting. Suddenly he felt arms wrap around his torso and start to rub his arms as his head bumped into Lee's chest.

"Geez Gaara, you're shaking like a leaf. Do you need the heat turned up?" Lee asked worried. Gaara shook his head. Suddenly he started feeling a lot warmer especially around his cheeks. Why was his heart beating faster all of a sudden? Was he sick? He couldn't remember a time he had ever felt like this in his life. Lee saw Gaara's blush and smiled deciding to keep his arms in place.

"Well, if you do get cold just tell me okay?" Lee said. Gaara nodded afraid to say anything, he was too focused on the arms encircling him to Lee.

When they got to their destination Lee thanked the driver, paying him their bill, and they both stepped out. Gaara stopped and viewed their surroundings. It seemed they were at a park. There was a trail leading in and all the trees had a frozen coat on them with icicles hanging from the branches.

"I hope you don't mind taking a walk in the woods Gaara" Lee said beside him. Gaara shook his head no. Truth be told he had never been to the woods and this scene was nothing short of stunning to him. Lee kept on smiling.

"Great, then let us be on our way". He grabbed Gaara's hand and led them in. After awhile Gaara expected Lee to let go of his hand but Lee never did. He stared at their hands entwined and felt his heart beat faster again. Maybe he really was sick. Lee looked over and saw Gaara staring at the ground.

"So tell me Gaara, what were you doing before I crashed into you?" Lee asked curious.

"I was headed to the bar" Gaara answered truthfully. Lee frowned a bit.

"Really? I, myself, can't drink, I tend to lose sense of reality when I do." he admitted shamefully. Gaara looked up and saw the frown on Lee's face.

"You look better smiling" he said before he had the chance to stop himself. Lee raised his eyebrows in surprise and then let off a beaming smile. Gaara stared, blushed, then brought his gaze back down.

"And I think you look adorable when you blush" Lee stated staring at Gaara. Gaara turned his head away trying to hide the bigger blush he felt coming on. They walked a little farther in before Lee stopped them pointing towards a bench where they could take a break. They removed the thin sheet of snow and sat down. Gaara kept his eyes to the ground while Lee stared at him.

"Sooo...do you like the woods Gaara?" Lee asked curious but honestly just to fill the silence. Gaara nodded. Lee frowned thinking of what he could ask Gaara to get him to talk.

"Well, do you live by the woods?" Lee tried again. Gaara shook his head. Actually Gaara wasen't really paying attention to Lee's questions instead his mind was still occupied with his hand around Lee's. It's not as if he didn't like it, in fact the problem was he liked it a little too much for comfort.

"Where do you live?" Lee suddenly asked. That snapped Gaara out of his trance. He couldn't tell Lee that he lived in a whore house selling his body for his master, but what was he going to tell Lee?

"I...I live on the other side of town." Gaara quickly said. It wasen't a lie, he really did live there. Lee's eyebrows scrunched and his frowned deepened. The other side of town? That was where most of the beggars, thieves, and prostitutes lived. Gaara didn't seem to be any of those.

"What is it that you do for a living?" Lee asked curious. Gaara audibly swallowed. He didn't want to lie to Lee but he didn't want to tell the truth either. Though they had only known each other for a few hours Gaara found that he cared for Lee and didn't want him to hate or leave him. A silly concept when you think about it since they probably would never see each other after today. Everything suddenly seemed to stop for Gaara after that thought. He would..._never_...see Lee again?

"Oi! Gaara are you there?" Lee asked waving a hand in Gaara's face. Gaara snapped back into reality and started to cry. He didn't want to cry in front of Lee but he couldn't find it in himself to stop. Lee noticed the tears with horror and grabbed Gaara pulling him close to his chest.

"Gaara! What is wrong? Why are you crying?" Lee asked desperately. Gaara couldn't respond, instead he held onto Lee like he was the last thing keeping Gaara alive while he cried. Lee tightened his arms around Gaara and held him until Gaara calmed down. It took awhile but Gaara eventually stopped. Neither let go of the other.

"Gaara, what is wrong?" Lee asked again softly. Gaara's breath hitched as he breathed in trying to think of what to tell Lee. He decided he would try to tell the truth and hope Lee didn't pull away from him and leave. Gaara prayed he wouldn't.

"I don't want to leave you" Gaara said barely above a whisper. Lee's heart melted.

"You don't have to Gaara" he whispered back. But Gaara shook his head vigorously.

"It's not that simple Lee" he said trying to keep from crying again.

"Why not?" Lee asked eyes wide. Gaara knew telling Lee was going to hurt no matter how long he prepared himself to tell him. He breathed in and out for a while before speaking with something stronger than knots in his stomach.

"I...I am...I am a s-sex slave Lee..." Gaara breathed hoping Lee had not heard him. Unfortunately for Gaara he had. Lee froze as his eyebrows shot up. Gaara silently cried again waiting for Lee to push him away and take his heart with him. Except Lee didn't push him away, instead Lee held him closer and brought his chin up so that Gaara could look at him.

"For some reason, I don't care that you are" Lee whispered before bringing his lips to Gaara's.

Gaara had been kissed before many times by many others, and yet none had felt quite like this. Lee's lips were hot against his own and were very soft. They stole Gaara's breath away (yeah i know, very cliche right?). His heart beat twice the normal rate that it seemed to try to leap out of his rib cage. When Lee licked Gaara's bottom lip asking for entrance Gaara didn't think twice to allow him in. The battle for dominance ended soon with Lee winning.

Lee hummed at feeling the warm insides of Gaara. He explored every centimeter he could get to, enjoying the feel of Gaara's tongue sliding against his own. They continued the kiss up until both needed oxygen a little more. A string of saliva was all that connected them after, torn apart by their harsh breathing. Lee pulled Gaara back to his chest and kissed the top of his head.

Without thinking through his actions he whispered "I love you Gaara". Gaara sat there stunned. He knew lust and desire but love was a feeling new to him. He found that he did love Lee and that shocked him more than Lee kissing him.

"...I love you too Lee..." Gaara whispered back. He really meant it. Lee became estatic at hearing these words returned from his own. He picked Gaara up and spun him around smiling from ear to ear. When he placed Gaara down Gaara found that he was quite dizzy and needed Lee for support. Laughing, Lee picked Gaara up and held him piggyback style.

"C'mon Gaara, lets head back." Lee said smiling and started walking the way they had came in.

"Where are we going?" Gaara asked. He didn't really want to leave the woods but would follow Lee anywhere.

"You don't mind if we go to my place do you?" Lee asked turning his head behind him. Gaara wasen't stupid, he knew what the invitation meant, but still as before, he would follow Lee anywhere. He shook his head and Lee gave his beaming smile that put a small smile on Gaara. Lee followed the path and stopped at the end, putting Gaara down, and hailing down another cab. This time Gaara sat on Lee's lap the whole ride through while Lee ran his fingers through Gaara's hair.

When at their destination Lee paid the driver and both headed up to Lee's apartment. Lee opened the door and let Gaara in. He excused himself telling Gaara he was allowed to explore if he wanted while he was in the restroom. Gaara thanked Lee, hung up his coat, took off his shoes, and started searching. When he came upon the bedroom he was surprised to see a queen size bed. Why does someone living alone need such a large bed? Gaara shrugged off the question and headed towards the bed. He got on and grabbed a pillow smelling it. Lee's scent flooded his nostrils and he found he couldn't put the pillow down and instead breathed in the scent. Lee came out of the bathroom finding Gaara's head in one of his pillows.

"Are the pillows that soft?" he asked with a smile. Gaara immediantley removed his head from Lee's pillow blushing madly at being caught then blushing even harder at setting his eyes on Lee. Lee had changed out of his sweater, snow pants, and boots, he now wore a light green muscle shirt, and green boxers. That was it. Gaara couldn't help staring. The suit had covered Lee's physique very well.

"I hope you don't mind but I like feeling comfortable when I'm home" Lee said with a blush. Gaara looked down with his face the same shade as his hair. Lee looked at Gaara and smiled.

"You do look cute when you blush Gaara". Gaara regrabbed the pillow and put his face in it again. Lee walked over and crawled on the bed removing Gaara's hold on the pillow.

"You don't have to hide it" Lee said softly. He moved in and captured Gaara's lips with his own. Gaara succumbed immediantley to those lips against his. He encircled his arms around Lee's neck to deepen the kiss. He started to hum with the joy the kiss was bringing him. When Lee moved away Gaara gave a small whimper of disapproval while Lee moved to his ear to whisper.

"Gaara, we can continue if you want to, but I don't want to force you to do anything. I would be just as happy holding you for the rest of the night." Gaara smiled at Lee for his kindness then moved in to whisper to him.

"I have never wanted anyone Lee, but I want you. Please Lee, fuck me". Lee moved to look Gaara in the face.

"I'm sorry Gaara, I won't fuck you, but I'll happily make love to you." Gaara's heart nearly cracked when he first heared the beginning but then he turned to shock when Lee had continued. Lee pushed Gaara back on to the bed and started to take off the redhead's shirt. Gaara was thin with hardly any muscle but not so much so that his ribs poked out. Lee went about kissing, licking, and sucking the skin. Gaara moaned in delight at the feelings only Lee could give him. Suddenly Lee bit on Gaara's collarbone. Gaara gave out a yelp.

"Wait! Lee! Please s-stop!" Lee pulled back afraid that he had upset the redhead.

"What's wrong? I didn't hurt you, did I?" Lee looked up worried. Oh, how Gaara wished he could let Lee continue and mark him, but that would mean...

"I'm sorry, but my master won't let anyone mark his slaves since he thinks it looks... unappealing" Gaara's eyes started to water. He didn't want to say no to Lee or stop him but he didn't want Lee to get in trouble either. His master would hunt down any one who bruised his favorite slave.

Gaara felt a slight pressure on his eyelids and opened them to see Lee had kissed his tears.

"It's okay Gaara, I already know you're mine, I just got caught up in your taste. It's very addicting." Lee said with a smile. Gaara stared at Lee dumbfounded. Him? Lee's? He loved Lee and wished to be Lee's but wasn't it his master that owned him? Then Lee, to prove his point, kissed right over Gaara's heart. Oh, that's what Lee had meant. Gaara's _heart_ and _love_ were Lee's. Gaara smiled removing Lee's shirt kissing his heart in return.

Lee moaned feeling Gaara's lips on his skin. Gaara grew excited at Lee's sounds and did something he had never done with any other, he bit down on Lee's skin causing blood to well up in his mouth and marking Lee's heart. He didn't even know he was doing it till the taste of blood entered his mouth. He pulled away apoligizing. Lee shushed him with a kiss.

"Do it. Mark me." Lee said in a sure voice if not just a bit husky. Gaara obeyed and started to suck and lap at the wound. Lee groaned at the feeling. His boxers were starting to become a little too tight. Yet he found himself more annoyed with the fact Gaara still had his pants on and immediantely attended to those ripping them off the boys legs. Gaara was use to being treated roughly in bed and moaned at Lee's eagerness. He took it upon himself to rid Lee of his restrictive clothing. He stared down at Lee's length and he would be lying if he said that he had never seen bigger, but Lee was still bigger than him. Lee blushed at catching Gaara stare down at his member with a lust filled look. Then before he had the honor of removing Gaara's last bit of clothing the redhead moved down and started to lap at the tip of Lee's erection. Oh how Lee wanted to buck into that mouth and keep fucking it but he kept control of himself as Gaara continued to just merely lick at Lee's tip.

"Unng...please Gaara...d-..don't teassse m-me...ah..ah...p-PLEASE" Lee moaned. That was the first time someone begged Gaara, sure he had been commanded and forced plenty but his customers had to much pride and didn't want to beg. Gaara found he quite liked it when someone begged him, and he now understood why his customers demanded that he begged. He gave in to the raven haired man and took his length into his mouth and deep throated him immediantely. Lee gasped at the feeling and couldn't hold his control anymore as he started to ride the mouth sucking his dick. Instead of gagging, like how Lee thought he would, Gaara hummed as Lee's cock slid up and down his throat only causing wonderful vibrations to run up Lee's cock.

'Damn...he's so fucking good at this...' Lee thought as he continued to slowly buck into his lover's mouth. Right before Lee could cum Gaara pulled off and moved up to attach his lips to Lee's. Lee groaned and moved his hand down to remove Gaara's boxers intending to give Gaara the same pleasure. Lee detached himself staring into teal eyes as he moved down to Gaara's member. He kissed the redhead's tip and swirled his tongue around the head as he started to stroke the length enjoying the moans and whimpers coming from _his_ redhead. A hand was on his head encouraging him to take more in to his mouth. He complied and took as much of the member into his mouth as he could. He sucked the tip and worked his tongue into the slit tearing a loud yelp from Gaara who had at a moments loss of control rolled his hips up to meet Lee's mouth. Lee's cock pulsed with need but he knew that he had to take care of Gaara first.

He removed his hold on Gaara's penis and brought three fingers to said redhead's mouth. Gaara immediantely took them into his mouth knowing exactly what to do. He rolled them around with his tongue making sure to lather each one with his own saliva. He usually did this part himself instead of his partner doing it for him but he wasen't complaining. Lee pulled his fingers out when he thought they were fully wet and calmly started searching for Gaara's entrance. He softly pressed one finger in feeling around in Gaara. Surely it had to be impossible for someone to be this hot and feel so damn good. Gaara was moaning excessively at feeling Lee in him. He was very used to this so when Lee pushed his next two fingers in Gaara didn't whimper in pain but instead bucked his hips so he could feel more of Lee.

Then Lee grazed that oh so special spot in him that had him crying out for more.

"AH! Lee...again!...d-do that...ah...again!" Lee obeyed and struck that spot a few more times blinding Gaara in pleasure. When Lee decided that Gaara was well stretched he removed his fingers, chuckling when Gaara's hips followed, and pumped himself to spread a little precum to lubricate. He bent down placing his member to Gaara's entrance.

"Are you ready?" Lee asked.

"Yes, please Lee, love me" Gaara pleaded.

Slowly putting in the tip, Lee made sure that Gaara wasn't in too much pain. Then once he was fully encased he looked up waiting for Gaara to give him a signal that he was adjusted and ready for Lee to move (this wasn't exactly all that easy considering how hot and tight Gaara was). Gaara grimaced for awhile at the pain that came every time he did this, but soon wiggled his hips for Lee to continue. Lee's tempo started out slow but deep, he really just wanted to savor this moment with Gaara.

Gaara moaned every time Lee pushed forward even though Lee had yet to find Gaara's prostate again. Those moans caused Lee to pick up his pace in thrusting. He shifted a bit so he could reach Gaara's mouth a little more easy when Gaara yelped and started begging Lee to move faster.

"There Lee...! Faster...ah ah...FUCK ME HARD LEE!" Gaara screamed at him. Gaara was completely enveloped in the pleasure Lee was giving him, and didn't even understand the words he was saying, forget the fact that he didn't even know he was saying anything. Lee, of course, was powerless to resist Gaara's command, not that he wanted to resist at all. He thrusted faster into Gaara heightening their bliss.

Their climax came too soon. Gaara screamed his lovers name as he came in a burst of white on their abdomens. Feeling Gaara become even tighter with his climax, Lee moaned Gaara's name and let loose his seed deep inside Gaara. For a moment they both laid there panting into each others necks. Then Lee pulled out of Gaara causing both to groan at the feeling. He collapsed beside him and wrapped his arms around his redhead pulling him close. They both kissed one last time before falling into oblivion.

When Gaara awoke he looked at the bedside clock to see that it was 11:15 p.m. He had to make it back to his master's house before midnight and a rough estimate determined it would take about half an hour to get there from here. He groaned not wanting to leave the warmth and security of the arms embracing him. He did not want to go a day without knowing Lee would be in it. He did not want to leave. But fate was a cruel bitch and fate had made him a slave. He looked up at Lee's sleeping form and smiled at the sight. As if sensing someone watching him Lee woke up and looked down at Gaara's smiling face and smiled in return. But Gaara's smile did not stay as his eyes began to water.

'Damn it! How many times must I cry in front of him?' Gaara mentally yelled at himself. Lee's smile disappeared and soon he was cradling Gaara, kissing his eyes trying to catch his tears.

"Gaara, what is the matter?" Lee whispered into his ear. Gaara stared up at Lee thinking of their perfect day together...possibly their last day. He continued to stare at Lee's eyes before his voice came to him.

"I have to leave here soon" Gaara couldn't meet Lee's eyes as he uttered those words.

"How soon?"

"...Too soon" he cradled himself into Lee's chest. He would have to get up here shortly to get a shower and still have time to make it back. Lee held him close and whispered the thought Gaara had ever since their walk in the forest.

"Will I see you again?" Gaara started to shake at hearing his question vocalized.

"...I don't know..." Gaara didn't want this to be a one night stand like all his clients had been but if he never saw Lee again that was exactly what it was, wasn't it? Gaara started to feel a little nauseus.

'Oh God, I think I'm going to be sick' Gaara ran to the bathroom, got on his knees, and hurled up what was in his stomach into the toilet. How ironic, not a drop of liquor had touched his mouth and yet his birthday ended the same with him throwing up what was left in him. After everything was out he felt a pair of hands pull him up and embrace him. Neither said anything as they stood there. Lee looked down at Gaara nuzzling into his chest.

"C'mon" Lee said quietly. He started the shower and pulled him and Gaara into the hot water. First Lee made sure Gaara was clean then took care of himself. When both of them were taken care of Lee turned off the water and proceeded to help dress Gaara since it seemed Gaara was in a trance like state. After they were dressed Lee pulled Gaara on the bed and held him close.

"Don't worry Gaara, I'll find you again. I promise" Lee whispered. Gaara looked to Lee then to the clock. It was 11:31. Time to leave.

XXXXXX

Gaara got out of the taxi and looked at his master's house. 'I don't want to be here'. He wanted to be with Lee but he just couldn't. Before he left he had decided to leave Lee the money he had recieved for his birthday. At first Lee tried to refuse, but when Gaara told him it would just return to his master and that he wanted Lee to take it for his birthday Lee had accepted and got excited at the fact that it was Gaara's birthday considering Gaara forgot to tell him all day. Outside they had shared one last kiss before the taxi man got impatient and honked the horn for Gaara to hurry. Lee reminded Gaara of his promise and Gaara left staring out the back window the whole time.

Gaara stepped through the door and headed to the main room where his master waited.

"Ah, there you are Gaara. I was afraid you were going to be late, but I guess I should have known better. I suggest you get ready for work since you already have a customer waiting in the next room waiting for you." No hello, no how was your day, just get ready for work. Gaara went to the next room mourning silently for his only real lover.

XXXXXX

8 months have passed since Gaara's birthday. 8 months without Lee. Gaara knew his performance has decreased since then because of the decline in his customers, and the numerous times his master has lectured him about his clients giving complaints to him. His permanant cost has also lowered to a quarter of a million dollars. Gaara doesn't care about any of it. He is still mourning Lee. He just wants to be in Lee's arms again, to know that he is truly cared for by someone. He wishes he knew more about Lee and that he had told Lee more about himself even if there wasn't much to tell. He wants to be with Lee.

'*sigh*, finally' Gaara's last customer walked out the door and now Gaara gets a small break before he has to restart his work. His master has been pushing it on him for some reason. Sometimes Gaara fears his master found out what happened on his birthday and that his master is upset that he wasn't paid for the sex, but if his master does know he hasn't let on that he does. Five minutes into his break his master comes to get him.

"Gaara you have 2 minutes to make yourself look presentable, I need you downstairs." Well, that was the shortest break Gaara had ever gotten, usually breaks lasted about half an hour. Gaara didn't complain as he put on a t-shirt and a pair of jeans, he had a feeling he wouldn't need underwear. He stole a glimpse at his reflection in the mirror. His hair was a mess but brushing it wouldn't help anything, he naturally had sex hair (another reason customers wanted him), his eyes were still covered in dark circles, and his mark was displayed for others to see. He stood there mentally preparing himself and headed down stairs to see his master.

He stopped dead in his tracks when he made it down. His eyes grew wide and if you were looking it would have seemed they were about to fall out of his head. There having a conversation with his smiling master was Lee. Lee spotted Gaara on the steps and waved him to come down. What was Lee doing here? Was he paying his master for a session? Gaara had missed Lee so much but to only get a couple hours with him would only kill him more when Lee left. None the less, Gaara came to stand beside his master with his stoic expression back on his face. Lee smiled his goofy smile at Gaara.

"Gaara I have news," his master started off. "this man here is Rock Lee and he has paid me to get you off my hands, so from now on he will own you. Do you understand?"

Stare. Blink. Stare. Did his master just say Lee now owned him? At first there was shock then Gaara was jumping up and down in joy and disbelief, of course this was all on the inside, outside he remained in a stoic expression. Lee just kept on smiling.

"Well, go on now. Get out of my sight." Gaara's mast-_ previous_ master called and pointed to the door. Lee grabbed Gaara's hand and lead the way outside.

"Don't you have any luggage?" Lee asked once the door was closed.

Gaara shook his head, "I've never owned anything in my life. I just borrowed it from my master." Gaara looked up at Lee.

"Lee, how did you find me? I don't recall giving you this address, and how did you get enough money to get me?" Lee grinned.

"Well, I could get all technical and say I've been working my ass off to get the money and that I checked other houses before finding this one, but can I just say that I followed my heart and it led me to you?" Lee smiled and giggled. Gaara blushed and gave a hint of a smile.

"Yeah, I like that answer." Gaara leaned into Lee.

It was late in summer, nearing fall, and the night was beautiful with a nice wind. Gaara shivered, not because he was cold or excited but because he hoped Lee would notice and hold him closer. It worked and Gaara smiled the whole way to his new home.


End file.
